Sleepover
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: The Sonic gang decides to have a sleepover at Tails' workshop. Couples: SonAmy, Shadula, Silvaze, and more!


**I sure do miss having Sleepovers when I was a kid. But now I don't do those anymore since I'm grown up. Girl Scout camp was not my style because sleeping in tents is too cold at night time and it gets me sick. Anyways, here's another story. **

**Nebula, Hex, and Snow belongs to me. **

**Adam and Selene belong to a friend of mine, _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Gamer and Jasmine belongs to a friend of mine, _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Team set up a sleepover at Tails' workshop. Well, unfortunately for Tails, he decides to have a sleepover with Cream at her house while his friends have their sleepover at his workshop. Because Cream was a little too young to have a teenage sleepover with her friends.

The boys really did not want to wear pajama clothes but they had to since it's a sleepover.

Sonic wore a white shirt and dark blue basketball shorts.

Shadow had on a black vampire skull shirt and black pants.

Silver had on a blue-aqua shirt and black dazzle pants.

And so as the rest of the boys with their pajama-like clothes.

"Faker, save the rest of the popcorn for the girls" Shadow snatched the bowl of popcorn from the blue hedgehog.

The boys were waiting for the girls to be done at the other room getting their pajamas on.

"You know they take a long time" Sonic said.

"Just learn to be patience next time" Shadow grumbled.

"We're here!" Amy walked out of the other room with the girls.

"What took you so long?!" Knuckles growled.

"Aww…you wanted to see me wear my pajama clothes, Knuckie?" Rouge chuckled.

Knuckles blushed hard.

"You're batty!" Knuckles growled.

Rouge's pajama clothes she wore are a dark pink tank top and white pajama pants.

Hex flicks her tongue in the air for a few seconds; she tackled the invisible figure on the floor, "Gotcha, Espio"

Espio chuckled and comes out of his invisibility camouflage.

Espio had on a 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' shirt and purple pants. Hex was wearing her 'Monster High' Cleo de Nile t-shirt and red dazzling pants.

They went over to the couch.

"Cool, popcorn. Can I have some?" Hex asked.

"Sure" Sonic handed her the popcorn.

Hex took a handful of the popcorn and ate it.

Adam and Selene were simply in their normal forms since they only turn into werehogs when the moon is full.

Adam had only his black dazzling sports pants and no shirt since he's not used to the itchiness of his chest fur. Selene had on a black shirt with a magenta music note on the front and black shorts.

Selene nuzzled Adam.

Nebula had on an Evanescence T-shirt and dark purple dazzle pants.

"Hey, Shadow" Nebula smiled.

"Hey Nebs" Shadow said

Soon, Selene was challenged to play Guitar Hero video game with Knuckles, playing the song 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence.

"You're going down" Knuckles said.

"Bring it on, Knuckles" Selene smirked.

"Bet you 5 gold rings Selene beats your butt Knucklehead" Rouge smirks.

"Shut it, batgirl!" Knuckles grumbled, playing with the guitar game controller.

Selene is clicking keys superfast and is getting every note right.

As for Knuckles, he wasn't that fast and he's losing against her.

"Damn it!" Knuckles gave in.

Selene keeps playing fast and plays behind her back.

"What?!" Knuckles' jaw dropped.

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Selene then gets the gold notes as the music ends.

"Yahoooo!" Selene flew around in the air.

"Damn it!" Knuckles grumbled.

"Pay up Knuckie" Rouge said.

"Hmph! Fine, you batty" Knuckles gave her 5 gold rings.

"That was awesome, Selene!" Adam said.

"Thank you very much" Selene bows.

* * *

**Later**

Silver was doing an arm wrestle with Espio. Espio was struggling as hard as he can but Silver was too strong.

"Come on, Espio!" Hex said.

Espio was grunting, struggling to move Silver's arm down but Silver smirked as he slams Espio's arm down.

Espio groans.

"You did your best Espio" Hex said.

Now it was Truth or Dare game. Sonic went first and asked Gamer.

"Gamer, truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

"Dare me" Gamer smirked.

"I dare you to chase your tail like a dog" Sonic snickered.

Gamer gets on all fours and chases his tail.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone except Jasmine laughed at this.

Pretty soon he got a little dizzy as he stopped chasing his tail.

He collapses on the floor but eventually recovers quickly.

"Silver, truth or dare?" Gamer asked.

"Truth" Silver said.

"Are you still scared of…..mimes" Gamer grinned.

Silver's eyes went wide at the word he heard.

"Um... yes" Silver hung his head.

Knuckles was dressed up as a mime and is right behind Silver.

"Huh? AAHHHH!" Silver screamed in terror and jumped into Blaze's arms.

Blaze growls and sets Knuckles tail on fire.

"YEEEOOOOWWWWWWW!" Knuckles screamed in pain as he quickly licks his gloved fingers and touched the flames on his tail to put the fire out with his wet fingers.

Blaze glares at him and calms Silver down.

"That was not funny, Knuckie" Rouge said.

"Okay Knuckles, truth or dare?" Silver asked.

"Dare" Knuckles grumbled.

"Hehehe….I dare you to do a slow dance with Rouge" Silver chuckled.

"Aww man" Knuckles blushes.

"Come on Knuckie, a dance isn't going to hurt you" Rouge smirked.

"Grrrr! I am so gonna kill you in your meditation, future boy!" Knuckles growled at Silver as he wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist.

"I highly doubt it" Silver smirked.

Sonic plays the music. Knuckles recognizes it as tango. He suddenly pulls Rouge closer and starts dancing the tango fast.

"My, you're a good dancer with a lady, Knuckie" Rouge chuckled seductively.

Knuckles tosses her in the air then catches her.

"Shut up, bat girl" Knuckles grumbles and blushes.

He ends by dipping her.

"Nah, you look handsome when you are grumpy. Thank you for this lovely dance, Knuckie" Rouge said, winking at him.

Knuckles grumbles and sits back down, "Sonic, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Sonic said.

"I dare you snuggle Amy's quills" Knuckles chuckled.

"Aww come on" Sonic groaned.

"You have to do it. It's a dare Sonic" Shadow chuckled.

"Grrrr….." Sonic growled lowly and snuggles on Amy's soft quills.

Amy giggles and purrs while blushing slightly.

A little while after they all had their turn, they decide to play Twister game.

"Ok who's first, I saw couples do it together" Rouge smirked.

"Um, what's a Twister game, Rouge?" Hex asked her best friend.

Rouge explains the game and the rules.

"Oh, I see" Hex nodded.

"Sonic and I will go first" Amy said.

Rouge spins the spinner.

"Right hand on red" Rouge said.

Both Amy and Sonic put their right hand on red.

"Stop laughing, Faker" Sonic glared at Shadow that is laughing quietly.

Rouge spins it again, "Right foot on blue"

"I mean it, Faker" Sonic growled, putting his right foot on the blue circle.

"Oh calm down Sonic" Amy said.

Eventually Sonic ends up over Amy to get his left hand on the yellow spot.

"Oh, crap! I'm losing my balance!" Sonic tries to stay still.

Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver starts laughing at their position.

"Wh-whoa!" Sonic fell on top of Amy.

They laugh harder while Sonic and Amy are blushing.

"It's not funny you guys!" Sonic blushed hard.

"It so is!" Silver laughed so hard.

Sonic rolled his eyes and got off of Amy.

* * *

Later; it was now time for scary stories. Shadow always wanted to tell scary stories for a fright.

"Alright, who's got a story?" Blaze asked.

Shadow was about to speak but Silver beat him to it.

"I got one! It will give you nightmares for weeks" Silver said excited.

"Alright. Tell away, Silver" Amy said.

While telling his scary story, he saw his friends looking frightened.

"AAARRROOOOO!" Silver howled like a werewolf while telling the story.

Adam just rolls his eyes. Through his life he hears tons of werewolf stories and does not like it due to him being part werehog.

"The last remaining human had nowhere to go! He was surrounded by gazillion werewolves! They all…ate him alive, tearing him apart limb by limb, blood gushing everywhere! AAARRROOOO!" Silver howled at the end of the story with a flashlight shining on his face to make a real scary face, scaring his friends.

Adam growls softly.

"Calm down, Adam" Selene rubbing her boyfriend's quills.

"You know I hate hearing those stories" Adam whispered.

"I am never gonna hear that story again" Hex shuddered in fear a bit.

Adam rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, Silver! A stupid lie of a werewolf story?!"

Selene quickly covered her boyfriend's mouth to shut him up, "Uh, that was a…..good scary story, Silver" she chuckled nervously.

"Thank you" Silver smirked.

Selene rubs Adam's ears and whispers to Silver, "He's sensitive about werewolf stories"

"I'll keep that in mind, Selene" he whispered back to her.

"Hmph. I'll show you my scary story, future boy" Shadow said.

"Oh really, go on then" Silver said.

"Very well" Shadow chuckled evilly.

While telling his scary story, he noticed his friends looking a little pale and scared.

"The dark vampire prince was so hungry he could not stop drinking blood from his victims. He goes into blood frenzy and sucks all the blood with every last drop" Shadow shines the flashlight in his face, "He drained every mortal beings all over the world….he then says…"

The gang leaned in to hear him continue.

"THE SUN WILL NO LONGER RISE AGAIN AND I'LL BE THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Shadow said.

"AAAHH!" the gang screamed in terror.

The boys hold their girlfriends tightly and close. The girls do the same to the boys.

Shadow chuckled at their reactions.

"Yup, that was scary" Amy said burying her face in Sonic's chest.

"Man, that was awesome, Shadow" Nebula chuckled.

Shadow smirks, "Why thank you"

"Hmph, that didn't scare me" Knuckles grumbled.

"Oh really? And I suppose you can do better?" Shadow said.

"Hmph!" Knuckles grumbled.

"Sometimes I don't believe in monster stories" Nebula smirked.

"I can see that" Silver said.

"Do you believe in monster stories, future boy?" Shadow smirked.

"Does Iblis and Mephiles count?" Silver asked.

"No. But it's a good one though. I meant in stories" Shadow said.

"Nope, I never believe them. But it would be fun to beat monsters for real" Silver chuckled.

"Hmph! And your werewolf story scared me? I don't think so" Shadow said, ate a handful of popcorn.

"Whatever. Give me that popcorn" Silver snatched the bowl of popcorn.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. What time is it?" Hex yawned.

Sonic looked at his watch and it was 10:00pm.

"I'm tired. We better go brush our teeth" Sonic said with a yawn.

"Yeah. I agree" Selene yawns.

After they all brushed their teeth, they all returned back in the living room. They set up the mattresses so it would be easy rather than lying on the hard floor that will give them backaches in the morning.

"Adam, can I sleep with you?" Selene asked using the puppy eyes.

"Of course" Adam nodded.

Selene smiles and nuzzles his chest.

"Nice and comfy, Ames?" Sonic wrapping a blanket on her and himself, lying down on the mattress that's on the floor.

"Very Sonikku" Amy purrs and snuggles close.

"Aw, I love hearing you purr" Sonic purrs and snuggles on her quills.

"And I love when you act like this" Amy purrs.

They went to sleep.

"The next time we have a sleepover, no snuggling batgirl" Knuckles said, sharing a blanket with her.

"Oh don't lie Knuckie, you love it when we snuggle together" Rouch chuckles and nuzzles under his chin.

"Hmph! In your dreams, bat girl" Knuckles blush and got in the covers with her.

"Oh, shush" Rouge chuckles.

They both fell asleep.

"Hey, Snow. You comfy?" Blaze petted Silver's pet cat.

"Yup, what about you two?" Snow asked Silver and Blaze.

"We're fine. Let us know if we hurt you in the night" Silver said.

Snow nodded and snuggled on them as she fell asleep.

Blaze snuggles close and buries her face in Silvers chest.

"Is this your first time having sleepover, Hex?" Espio asked, getting in the covers with her.

"Yup. Back in Egypt is always too hot you know" Hex said, "But I must say, this is the best part" she snuggling close with Espio.

Espio smiled and snuggles with her.

"No pranks in the morning, Gamer" Jasmine snuggled on her boyfriend.

"Fine, then you owe me snuggle time" Gamer smirked wrapping his long tail around her waist.

"You still getting used to being an opossum, huh?" Jasmine chuckled and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but this tail is useful" Gamer said.

They both fell asleep.

Nebula could not stop nuzzling on Shadow's warm chest fur.

"Come on, Nebula" Shadow chuckled, petting her quills.

"I can't help it. It's so soft and warm" Nebula purred, giggling while snuggling his chest fur.

"You're so soft and warm" Shadow said snuggling her head.

"Thank you, Shadow" Nebula purred.

Both Shadow and Nebula eventually fall asleep. The rest of the love couple fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
